What Is Love
by anatasya tata
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, cinta pertama bagi Sakura. Namun, Sakura bukanlah orang yang Sasuke cintai. Suatu hari Sasuke meminta pertolongan Sakura, yang membuat Sakura patah hati saat itu juga./ "Sakura" panggilnya,"Apa kau tidak keberatan membantuku dekat dengan Ino?" Ugh! Kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu?/*Gak pintar bikin summary .-."*/Chapter 3 UPDATE!/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Title : What is Love?

Author : Anatasya Tata

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuIno

Disclaimer : Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto w)/

DON`T LIKE DON`T READ! (^ O ^) b

~ Selamat Membaca ~

* * *

**~ Author POV ~**

"Sakura, bawakan buku latihan ini ke kelas XI A!" perintah Asuma-sensei kepada gadis berambut merah muda itu, yang tak lain Sakura.

"Ha'i, sensei!" sahut Sakura ogah-ogahan. Dengan berat hati Sakura membawa buku tugas kelas XI A yang lumayan berat itu. 'Beratnya…' keluh Sakura dalam hati. Dengan hati-hati ia membawa buku tersebut, yang beratnya lumayan untuk membuat Sakura kesulitan membawanya.

"Sakura!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang Sakura. Tanpa menoleh pun, Sakura sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Laki-laki yang memanggil Sakura mulai mendekati Sakura dengan nafas ngos-ngosan akibat berlari terlalu kencang.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura. Laki-laki tersebut tak menjawab dan masih mengatur nafasnya, sedangkan sakura diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Ano... Sakura, tolong gantikan piketku hari ini ya?" Mohon Naruto sambal menyengir ria.

"Hee… memangnya ada apa sampai kau tidak bisa piket hari ini?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hehehehe… Itu… Ano… Aku ada kencan dengan Hinata-chan" Naruto hanya melebarkan cengirannya sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu…?" Naruto mulai memasang tampang memelasnya. Sakura mendengus tak suka.

"Naruto, jangan karena aku sudah menolongmu untuk dekat dengan Hinata-chan, kau jadi meminta pertolonganku seenak jidatmu!" Sembur Sakura bete.

Yap, awalnya Naruto tidak sedekat dengan Hinata, seperti sekarang ini. Sebenarnya, Naruto menyukai Hinata, begitu sebaliknya dengan Hinata. Tapi, karena sifat malu-malu kucing Naruto, yang tidak mau mengakui perasaannya pada Hinata, membuat Sakura gemas dan geram. Akhirnya, Sakura membantu Naruto untuk PDKT dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Lalu hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata mulai mendekat, dan akhirnya mereka pacaran. Yah, begitulah ceritanya.

"Sakura-chan… ayolah… kali ini saja gantikan piketku ya… kau mau kan menolong sahabatmu ini?" Pinta Naruto, masih memasang tampang memelasnya, yang sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali terhadap Sakura.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Sakura malas menggantikan piket Naruto. Namun, Sakura bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa menolak permintaan orang yang disayanginya (begini-begini, Naruto masuk dalam daftar orang yang disayanginya, lho!) . Pada akhirnya, Sakura hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malas.

"Aaaahhh! Terima kasih, Sakura-chan! Terima kasih! Kau memang sahabatku yang baiiikkk sekaliii!" Seru Naruto lebay dengan berjingkrak-jingkrak tak jelas. Sakura cengo melihat sahabatnya yang super aktif itu. 'Hinata, Hinata.. kenapa kau bisa menyukai orang yang kelewat aktifnya ini?' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya! Dah!" Naruto mulai berlari meninggalkan Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan. Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, karena teriakan Naruto. Sakura pun sadar, bahwa dia juga membutuhkan pertolongan untuk membawa buku-buku ini.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto!" Teriak Sakura sekeras mungkin.

"Tenang saja! Nanti aku traktir sebagai balasannya kok! Dah!" Naruto mulai menjauh dari pandangan Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas. 'Lalu, siapa yang akan membantuku membawakan buku yang berat ini? Dasar Naruto!" Keluh Sakura. Sakura mulai berjalan, menuju ke kelas XI A.

Kini Sakura berada di depan pintu kelas XI A yang tertutup, sayup-sayup terdengar suara ciri khas Kurenai-sensei ketika mengajar.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Detak jantung Sakura berdetak dengan cepat dan kencangnya. Tangan-tangannya mulai terasa dingin. Khas orang yang sedang gugup. Tentu saja Sakura gugup. Bukan karena Kurenai-sensei, tetapi karena orang yang Sakura sukai ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sakura menghela nafas untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk!" Sahut Kurenai-sensei

Srek!

"Ano, permisi Kurenai-sensei, saya ditugaskan untuk mengantar buku latihan ini" Sahut Sakura gugup dan sesopan mungkin. Mana mungkin Sakura tidak sopan pada guru yang satu ini? Kurenai-sensei adalah salah satu guru yang terkenal akan ketegasannya. Karenanya banyak siswa yang takut dan tunduk terhadapnya. Contohnya sekarang, kelas XI A yang suasananya terasa sangat hening.

"Silahkan taruh disana. Dan kau, bisa kembali ke kelasmu" Perintahnya dengan tegas.

"Ha'i sensei" balas Sakura. Setelah itu, ia terburu-buru untuk keluar dari kelas itu. Dan menghindari tatapan elang dari sang pujaan hatinya. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia terkenal akan ketampanannya, salah satu putra dari pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Crop, dan pintar dalam akademik. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga hebat dalam karate dan taekwondo. Sungguh pria idaman setiap wanita yang ada di dunia ini. Maka tak heran kalau Sasuke ditaksir oleh banyak wanita. Salah satunya Sakura. Namun, Sakura tidak tahu, apa yang menyebabkan ia bisa menyukai atau jatuh cinta padanya. Sakura benar-benar merasa bingung sendiri kalau memikirkannya.

Dan tanpa disadari Sakura, bahwa sejak ia datang ke kelas tersebut, ada sepasang mata onyx yang menatapnya dengan intens.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel tanda pulang pun berdentang. Menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran telah usai. Murid-murid mulai bersiap-siap meninggalkan sekolah, dan pergi menuju ke rumah masing-masing. Entah itu pulang dengan jalan kaki atau dengan kendaraan. Namun, ada pula murid-murid masih berada dalam area sekolah. Ada yang sedang mengikuti eskul, belum dijemput oleh kendaraan atau sedang melaksanakan tugas piket mingguan. Dan Sakura termasuk dalam pilihan terakhir tadi.

"Forehead, kau tidak apa-apa kalau piket sendirian?" suara perempuan menggema di lorong sekolah yang sepi, yang berasal dari dalam kelas XI C. Kini sekolah mulai terasa sepi dan hening, karena sebagian muridnya sudah pulang.

"Sudahlah Ino. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini kan hanya piket saja. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang. Hari ini kau sedang ada permotretankan?" ujar Sakura tanpa mengalihkan kepalanya sambil terus menyapu lantai.

"Benar nih? Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa membantumu sampai selesai" Terdapat nada menyesal dalam ucapan Ino, nama perempuan itu.

"iya, tidak apa-apa. Sudah sana kau pulang!" suruh Sakura. Ino jadi agak kesal karena diusir oleh Sakura, padahalkan dia ingin membantunya piket. Jadilah ia mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Huh! Jadi kau mengusirku? Dasar! Padahalkan aku ingin membantumu! Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang ya! Dah Forehead!" Ino mulai mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Ino!" teriak Sakura sambil melihat kepergiaan Ino. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. 'Baiklah Sakura! Semangat!' seru Sakura dalam hati. Sakura mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan menyapu lantainya yang tertunda tadi.

**~ Sakura POV ~**

Akhirnya… piket yang melelahkan ini selesai juga. Huh! Aku kesal sekali dengan Kiba dan Lee! Gara-gara mereka kabur, aku dan Ino harus piket berduaan. Kalau seandainya Temari sedang tidak sakit, pasti bisa membuat pekerjaan piket ini lebih ringan. Dasar Naruto! Kalau dia tidak memintaku untuk menggantikan piketnya, pasti sekarang aku sedang tidur-tiduran sambil memakan kue strawberry yang kubeli semalam. Hahh… membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tidak sabar untuk memakannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa menolak permintaan orang dengan mudah.

Baiklah Naruto, sebagai gantinya kau harus mentraktirku dengan makanan yang enak-enak dan yang paling mahal. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk membuatmu jadi bokek dalam sekejap saja. Pasti ekspresimu sangat lucu sekali. Hahaha… itu terdengar sangat kejam, ya. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu. Itu terdengar seperti bukan diriku saja. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang seperti itu. Apalagi, aku terkenal oleh teman-temanku karena suka membantu siapa saja tanpa meminta imbalan. Bukan berarti, aku juga membantu orang dalam kejahatan. Itu jelas tidak mungkin. Lagipula, setelah Naruto kencan dengan Hinata, pasti ia tidak punya banyak uang untuk mentraktirku macam-macam makanan atau minuman. Yah, mungkin saja ia hanya mentraktirku es teh.

Tanpa sadar, diriku sudah sampai di tempat loker sepatu.

DEG!

Dia. Kenapa dia ada disini? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Apakah dia menunggu seseorang? Tapi, siapa? Seketika jantungku berdetak dengan kencangnya. Perlahan, dia menuju ke arah tempatku berdiri. Aku sendiri hanya bisa mematung, dan juga tanpa sadar menahan nafas. Mata onyxnya yang setajam mata elang itu menatap ke arah mata emeraldku. Apa mungkin…, ia menungguku? Benarkah? Tapi kenapa? Mungkin aku terlalu banyak berharap. Tapi…, tak apa kan? Kulihat mulutnya bergerak, hendak mulai berbicara.

"Ikut aku," ucapnya.

Singkat dan padat. Itulah ciri khasnya. Dua kata yang barusan ia ucapkan, langsung saja membuat jantung berdetak lebih kencang. Tapi, bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatku mati kutu. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Oh, Kami-sama! Tangan kekarnya menggenggam tanganku!. Rasanya pipiku mulai sangat merah. Mungkin ini adalah hari terindah sepanjang hidupku, dan aku tak akan pernah melupakannya.

Ia membawaku ke arah belakang taman sekolah. Dan tak lupa sambil terus menggenggamku. Oh, Kami-sama! Aku tak bisa melupakan bagian saat ia menggengam tanganku. Ini benar-benar suatu kejadian yang sangat langka!.

Ia berhenti, aku pun ikut berhenti. Lalu ia melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. Rasanya sedikit sedih. Walau begitu aku tetap sangat bahagia. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arahku. Seketika jantungku berdetak kencang lagi. Astaga, kenapa jantungku berdetak terus sih, aku benci ini.

"Sakura, aku…," panggilnya. Dengan cepat aku mengangkat kepalaku. Huh? Apa itu? Pipinya… memerah? Apa? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke memerah? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Uchiha memerah! Astaga ini sangatlah langka sekali. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, sambil menutupi semburat merah yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Suka.." APA! SUKA! Tidak! Jangan-jangan ia menyukaiku. Oke, mungkin aku terlalu berharap. Tapi ingin sekali rasanya ia menyatakan suka padaku. Mungkin wajahku sudah sangat merah. Aku menunduk. Rasanya aku ingin terbang dengan..

"Ino, sahabatmu" bahagianya ?

DEG! NYUT!

"Huh?" dengan gerakan secepatnya, aku mengangkat kepalaku. Mataku dikejutkan oleh sosok Sasuke yang dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Apa? Sasuke, menyukai Ino?! Menyebalkan. Seharusnya aku jangan berharap terlalu berlebihan. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Ingin rasanya aku menangis, tapi mengingat kini aku sedang berada dimana, maka aku menahannya sekuat tenaga. Tak kuasa, ternyata ia menyukai Ino. Ino… sahabatku.

Hahaha… ini adalah balasan karena diriku yang terlalu berharap. Diriku yang terasa terbang akan kebahagian dan senang, kini dihempaskan begitu saja tanpa ampun.

"Lalu?" tenggorokanku terasa tercekik, tak kuat mengeluarkan suara dengan paksa. Tanpa bicara pun aku sudah tau apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Buat dia dekat denganku," mintanya. Mungkin itu tidak terdengar seperti permintaan, melainkan perintah. Mungkin ia mudah sekali memerintahku, tanpa tau isi hatiku. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku terang-terangan mengungkapkan isi hatiku. Apa aku perlu mengatakan hal "Hei! Aku suka padamu! Jadi jangan mencintai orang lain, karena itu membuat hatiku sakit!" itu benar-benar memalukan. Aku bukan siapa-siapanya, jadi aku tidak berhak melarangnya melakukan hal yang ia inginkan. Termasuk mencintai orang lain. Hah.. kalimat terakhir tadi sangat menohokku.

"Hei! Kau dengar tidak?" panggilannya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kenapa?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku, dengan menundukkan kepala. Akibatnya membuat beberapa helai rambut jatuh menutupi wajahku.

"Karena kau sahabatnya" jawabnya jujur. Benar. Tentu saja ia meminta pertolongan kepadaku. Karena aku, sahabat Ino. Benar.

"Selain itu, aku sudah mendengar cerita tentangmu, bahwa kau telah membuat Dobe dan Hyuga-san pacaran." Lanjutnya.

"Naruto?"

"Hn" hening sesaat. "Jadi, kau mau menolongku?" pertanyaan itu terucap lagi. Ingin rasanya aku menolaknya, lalu cepat-cepat lari dari sini. Ini sangat membuatku sesak. Bodohnya aku malah menjawab.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu" jawabku lalu tersenyum riang palsu. Rasanya, sulit sekali untuk tersenyum dalam keadaan sesak begini. Namun, aku harus memaksanya.

"Hn. Terima kasih" ucapan terima kasih itu menambah lebar senyumku. Ya, hanya senyum palsu untuk menutupi rasa sakit ini. Ia melenggang pergi meninggalkanku, tanpa melihatku. Ia tak sadar bahwa aku mulai menitikkan air mata. Buru-buru ku hapus air mata itu dengan kasar. Aku pun mulai meninggalkan taman itu, dan cepat-cepat ingin pulang ke rumah. Rasanya aku ingin meledakkan semuanya. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Aku berlari dengan cepat lalu melewatkan Sasuke-kun begitu saja. aku sudah tidak peduli apa yang ada dipikirannya atau raut wajahnya saat ini, jika melihat aku berlari dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa begini.

Aku belum dapat mempercayai ini. Berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi buruk dan kelak mentertawakan mimpi itu. Namun kini semua berbeda. Ini bukanlah mimpi, ini benar-benar nyata. Benar-benar sakit rasanya jika mengingatnya. 2 jam telah berlalu setelah kepulanganku dari sekolah. Selama itulah aku telah mengurungkan diri di dalam kamar. Kukeluarkan semua cairan bening yamg tak dapat kubendung lagi. Sudah berkali-kali juga Kaa-san memanggilku untuk keluar dari kamar. Namun aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku hanya ingin sendiri dulu, untuk mengeluarkan sema unek-unekku.

Aku sadar, bahwa aku tidak boleh begini terus. Aku harus melupakan cinta pertamaku. Mungkin tidak akan mudah, mengingat aku akan terus melihatnya untuk membantunya dekat dengan Ino. Namun aku harus terus berusaha. Aku juga tidak boleh mengingkari janjinya. Aku harus bertahan walau sakit rasanya. Ya, kau pasti bisa Sakura. Pasti.

**~ Author POV ~**

Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Sakura, makan nak," panggil ibunya dari balik pintu. Buru-buru Sakura menghapus air matanya itu.

"Ha`i Kaa-san" jawab Sakura. Ia pun segera turun dari tempat tidur, lalu membukakan pintu. Ternyata, Kaa-san masih ada di belakang pintu. Sakura kaget, ia segera menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kaa-san yang merasa gelagat aneh putri tunggalnya, langsung menyadari apa penyebab ia mengurungkan dirinya di dalam kamar.

"Sakura, kau habis menangis, hm?" perkataan Kaa-san, membuatnya makin gelisah. Kaa-san membelai kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan saja pada Kaa-san. Mungkin itu akan melegakan hatimu," Sakura menggeleng lemah, tetap pada posisi menunduk. Kaa-sa menghela nafas. "Baiklah, sekarang kau makan ya. Kaa-san sudah buatkan onigiri kesukaanmu"

"iya," jawab Sakura. Ia pun tersenyum lemah.

Sejak hari itu, ia mulai menghindari Ino dan Sasuke. Mulai dari makan sendirian di atas atap, jarang mengobrol dengan mereka, dan lain-lainnya yang menyangkut dengan mereka. Hari ini pun, ia berusaha untuk membatasi kontak apapun pada mereka. Terutama Ino. Tentu saja, itu karena Ino adalah sahabatnya. Pasti ia menyadari tingkah lakunya yang aneh, akhir-akhir ini.

"Sakura!" Sakura terlonjak kaget saat namanya dipanggil. Seketika buyarlah lamunannya. Ia pun sadar, siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. Tepat, Ino. 'Panjang umur' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja, kau mulai menjauhiku? Apa aku punya salah kepadamu? Kalau benar begitu, jelaskan padaku apa salahku" Tanya Ino blak-blakan. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Rasanya sakit jika dijauhi oleh sahabat sendiri. Ditambah lagi ia juga tidak tau apa sebab, Sakura menjauhinya. Maka dari itu, ia pun menanyakan hal ini kepada Sakura.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Ia tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Sekarang ia benar-benar terpojok. Sesuai dugaannya, Ino pasti merasakan gelagat anehnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan alasan yang logis.

"Hehehehe… itu, karena aku sedang datang bulan," itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, karena Sakura memang sedang datang bulan. Ino mengerutkan alisnya, tanda tak mengerti.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menghindar saat jam istirahat? Padahal, kau tidak perlu menghindarkan?"

"Ah, itu karena, aku merasa kalau darahku tembus. Makanya buru-buru aku keluar saat jam istirahat," Sakura cengengesan, untuk meyakinkan Ino. Ino menatap mata Sakura dengan tajam. Sakura sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melihat Ino. Ino menghela nafas.

"Huh, baiklah, aku percaya," Sakura mulai merasa lega, karena kedoknya tidak ketahuan. "Tapi, kau jangan tiba-tiba menghindar dariku. Itu membuatku risih" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Iya-iya" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum riang. Mereka pun mulai tertawa lepas, seakan-akan tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Mengenai dengan takdir dan masa depan mereka.

~ TBC ~

* * *

Hohohoho... ini Fanfic yang pertama kali aku publish ^w^)/

Benar-benar nekat! Padahal minggu ini akan ada UKK, tapi tetap saja nekat =0=)a

Maaf akan kurang sempurnanya Fanfic ini. Dakuh tau ini jauh dari kata sempurna TT^TT

Hanya menerima **kritik sekaligus saran.**

Terima sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic gaje nan aneh ini :D

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : What Is Love ?

Chapter 2

Author : Anatasya Tata

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuIno

Disclaimer : Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto w)/

Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, DLL _

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! (^o^)b

0o0

~Happy Reading~

0o0

Semilir angin berhembus melewati beberapa helai rambut merah muda tersebut. Diterbangkannya beberapa rambut itu dengan sangat lembut. Benar-benar lembut. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu hanya acuh tak acuh, mengabaikan permainan sang angin. Bahkan ia sangat menikmatinya. Suasana di atap sekolah yang hening dan sejuk, sangatlah sayang bila dilewatkan. Sejenak, perasaan itu dapat membuat perasaannya kalut menjadi damai. Cukup lama ia terdiam, sambil memejamkan matanya. Pada akhirnya, ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, perlahan menampilkan sepasang emerald yang indah dan bercahaya itu. Entah sadar atau tidak, sang angin mulai menghentikan permainannya. Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

Ia masih dilema dengan perasaannya. Namun, ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lari lagi. Lari dari kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintai Ino. Maka dari itu, ia akan terus membantu Sasuke untuk dekat dengan Ino. Walau itu sama saja menusuk pedang ke dirinya sendiri. Tapi, tak apalah. Baginya, asal Sasuke bahagia itu sudah cukup baginya. Benarkah…?

0o0

"Sakura, aku butuh pertolonganmu. Please" mohon Ino. Sakura yang sedang asik-asik membaca komik jadi terganggu. Ia menoleh sekilas, lalu melanjutkan acara membacanya. Ino menampilkan mimik cemberutnya. Ia pun menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sakura pelan.

"Sakura… Ayolah…Bantu aku mencari baju yang bagus untuk pemotretan besok. Kau kan pintar mencarikan aku baju yang cocok untukku" Sakura merasa risih digoyang-goyangkan bahunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak cari sendiri sih" Sakura melepaskan tangan Ino dari bahunya agar tidak mengoyang-goyangkan bahunya.

"Kan barusan sudah kubilang. Lagipula kalau kau membantuku, nanti kutraktir deh" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Paling cuman es teh" cibir Sakura.

"Heh, gini-gini aku enggak miskin-miskin amat kali. Aku enggak kayak Naruto yang cuman traktir kamu es teh." sergah Ino. Sakura terkikik kecil, mengingat barusan ia ditraktir es teh oleh Naruto. Benar sesuai dugaannya.

"Hah… baiklah, baiklah. Tapi kau harus traktir aku kue marshmallow ya!" cengir Sakura.

"Huh! Dasar modus! Kalau sudah traktir aja, baru semangat" ketus Ino sebal. Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Tampak terlihat gadis musim semi itu memanggilnya.

"Huh, akhirnya ketemu juga,"

"Ada apa?" sela Sasuke cepat. Sebentar lagi bel pelajaran akan berbunyi. Ia tak ingin terlambat masuk ke kelasnya.

"Aku akan ke butik perusahaanmu. Glamour Store" kata Sakura.

"Ck, Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Sasuke ketus. Ini benar-benar buang-buang waktu saja.

"Ck, tentu saja! kalau aku pergi kesana bersama Ino, kau mau bilang apa?" Sasuke melotot sekejap kemudian memasang muka datar. Sakura sudah tau bahwa Uchiha bungsu ini akan sangat senang. Rasanya sedih bila mengingat kalau Sasuke hanya menyukai Ino. Karenanya, ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan semua tentang cinta pertamanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke tenang. Seulas senyum tipis yang samar, ia torehkan. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia sangat senang dan bahagia. Namun, ia tidak dapat menggambarkan perasaannya secara blak-blakan. Selain itu, sebagai seorang Uchiha ia harus terlihat tenang dan datar. Benar-benar jaim sekali.

"Kau ini, kalau sudah tentang Ino baru mau mendengarkan" cibir Sakura. Heh, kau juga sama saja Sakura, tak sadarkah?

"Hn" gumam Sasuke. Sakura mendengus. Walau ia menyukai Uchiha bungsu ini, tapi tetap saja ia tak menyukai sikap dinginnya itu. Dasar Uchiha!

"Bagaimana, kalau kau pergi ke butik sebelum aku dan Ino pergi ke sana? Nanti kau akan pura-pura tak sengaja bertemu dengan kami. Saat begitu, aku akan memperkenalkan dirimu kepada Ino lalu aku akan diam-diam pergi dan meninggalkan Ino berdua denganmu. Sisanya kau harus dekat dengannya dengan caramu sendiri. Bagaimana? Bagus bukan?" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Jadi, ini akan menjadi pendekatan yang sudah direncanakan" komentar Sasuke.

"Un, tentu saja. Bukankah itu bagus? Kau harus memanfaatkan saat-saat itu. Buat dia suka padamu, tanpa tau kalau aku ikut andil disini" cetus Sakura.

"Hn. Baiklah" balas Sasuke mengerti.

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

"Oh, sudah masuk rupanya. Ngomong-ngomong aku dan Ino akan pergi hari minggu nanti. Jangan lupa, ya!" Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku balik ke kelas ya" pamit Sakura.

"Tunggu Sakura!" Sakura membalikkan badannya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Sasuke tulus. Sakura terenyuh.

"Ng! sama-sama. Lagipula aku sudah janji untuk membantumu kok" ujar Sakura riang. Ia pun menampilkan senyum sumringahnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sampai akhirnya ia berbalik meninggalkan Sakura. Tak lama, senyuman di wajah Sakura mulai memudar.

Ia memandang punggung Sasuke yang tegap. Tatapannya sangat sulit diartikan. 'Mungkin, ini memang yang terbaik untukku' pikir Sakura. Kemudian, ia menuju ke kelasnya dengan gontai.

0o0

Kini Sakura dan Ino sedang dalam perjalanan menuju butik milik Uchiha. Sebenarnya, Ino tidak tau akan pergi kemana dengan Sakura. Mengingat Sakura yang akan membantu memilihkan baju, jadi ia percaya Sakura akan membawanya ke tempat butik yang bagus.

Dalam hal memilihkan baju untuk Ino, Sakura memang hebat. Ia bisa memilihkan baju yang serasi dan pas dengan dirinya. Maka tak heran, Ino selalu meminta pertolongan Sakura untuk hal satu ini.

Lain halnya dengan Ino, Sakura sedang berpikir untuk menghilangkan perasaanya itu. Selama ini, ia tak pernah cerita pada Ino tentang perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Ia hanya belum siap. Ia takut bahwa Ino juga menyukai Sasuke. Ia tau, itu bisa saja terjadi. Karena Sasuke benar-benar tipe idaman semua wanita.

Kalau Ino juga menyukai Sasuke, bisa saja mereka memutuskan tali persahabatan hanya karena seorang pria. Dan Sakura tak ingin itu terjadi. Tapi lain halnya jika Sasuke menyukai Ino. Bisa dipastikan Sakura tak akan bisa mendapatkan Sasuke. Karena ia tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya, dan ia sadar itu. Maka dari itulah, ia harus mengubur semua rasa sukanya pada Uchiha bungsu itu. Harus.

Tak sadar, mereka telah sampai di Glamour Store. Ino akhirnya sadar, ia pun menoleh ke Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat butik ini.

"Sakura, aku belum pernah kesini. Kenapa aku tidak tau kalau ada butik ini?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Ayo kita masuk" ajak Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam butik tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam butik itu. Berbagai baju yang indah dan mewah terpajang disana-sini. Tidak hanya itu, banyak pula aksesoris untuk pria maupun wanita. Lampu-lampu menyala memancarkan sinar keemasan, menambah kesan mewah nan elegan.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sakura juga baru kali ini ia memasuki Glamour Store. Ia diberi tau oleh Naruto, kalau Glamour Store milik keluarga Uchiha. Alasannya, sudah pastikan?

Kedua perempuan berwarna rambut mencolok tersebut masih mengagumi butik tersebut, tanpa menyadari sesosok laki-laki. Sakura pun tersadar lamunannya. Ia ingat, ia harus mencari Sasuke dulu. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok pemilik rambut _raven_ itu. Dapat, ia melihat sosok tersebut. Dia sedang membelakangi Sakura daan Ino.

'Baiklah, Sakura, kau harus melakukannya'

"Oh, bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Huh? Mana?" kini Ino yang berbalik bertanya.

"Itu" Sakura menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

Tepat di depan mukanya."HUAAA!" teriak Sakura kaget. Ia dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya Ino juga kaget, tapi ia hanya melototkan matanya. Sasuke diam, ia menatap Ino datar.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sasuke tenang. Sakura terkejut bukan main. Apa ia tidak salah dengar. Barusan ia Tanya siapa Ino? Sasuke menyadari ekspresi terkejut Sakura. Ia menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa ia hanya berpura-pura saja?

Sasuke pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sakura. Walau agak cepat, tapi ia menyadarinya. Ia sadar, kalau Sasuke hanya pura-pura saja. Walau itu jauh dari rencana mereka.

"Ah, Sasuke, kenalkan ini Ino, temanku. Ino, ini Sasuke" ujar Sakura. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, Ino langsung menyambutnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Yamanaka Ino" balas Ino. Ia menyambutnya dengan tersenyum. Sasuke juga membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Ino, keluarga Sasuke-kun adalah pemilik dari butik ini, itu lho keluarga Uchiha" jelas Sakura memuji.

"Benarkah?! Aku baru tahu kalau kau berteman dengannya. Kapan kalian bertemu?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, coba lihat, gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu!" seru Sakura. Ia sengaja untuk mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Sakura berlari menuju rak gaun. Ino hanya diam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

'sepertinya aku harus menunggu' keluh Ino dalam hati. Ia tau kebiasaan Sakura saat memilih baju untuknya. Ketika Sakura sedang memilihkan baju, mau tak mau ia harus menunggu lama sekali. Namun, itu sebanding dengan baju pilihan Sakura. Maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk menunggu Sakura sambil duduk di bangku.

Sasuke belum pergi meninggalkan Ino. Ia tau, Sakura sudah memulai menjalankan rencana mereka.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" Tanya Sasuke ambigu.

"Huh?" Ino menoleh, ia kaget. Apalagi saat Sasuke menarik tangannya tiba-tiba. Ino bukannya tidak tau tentang Sasuke. Sasuke terkenal akan sifat datar dan dinginnya. Jadi, rasanya tidak wajar bila ia tiba-tiba saja bertindak hal yang jauh dari sifat aslinya itu. Ino merasa bingung sendiri.

0o0

Sakura POV

Sakit. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Aku baru tau, rasanya sakit hati. Jadi begini, rasanya ya. Aku, ternyata benar-benar mengalaminya. Tapi tak apa. Aku akan mencoba untuk membiasakannya. Aku sudah kalah, dan mungkin tak akan menang mendapatkan hatinya. Benar, hati Uchiha Sasuke.

Kuhela nafas pendek. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku harus melupakan Uchiha itu! Uchiha si pantat ayam!

"Wah, jadi anda, perempuan yang dibicarakan tuan muda" ujar seorang wanita, membuyarkan lamunanku. Langsung saja aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara tersebut. Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti. Siapa perempuan yang ia maksud?

"Benar-benar manis sekali" sahut wanita kedua.

"Ternyata tuan muda sudah menemukan berlian diantara padang pasir" puji wanita pertama.

"Benar" timpal wanita kedua.

Aku yang mendengar pujian-pujian mereka hanya bersemu merah. Walau mereka bukan pertama kalinya yang memujiku, tapi tetap saja aku merasa malu. Namun, aku juga bingung. Apa maksudnya perempuan yang sering Sasuke bicarakan. Masa aku? Itu tidak mungkin! Mungkin yang ia maksud Ino. Benar, untuk apa Sasuke membicarakan tentangku?

Tanpa sadar, mereka memegang tanganku. Tentu saja aku terkejut atas perlakuan mereka. Mereka menyeretku ke tempat lain.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyaku bingung dan panik. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Tenang saja, kami akan memilihkan baju yang sangat cocok untukmu" jawab wanita kedua.

"Benar, jadi tenang saja, aku jamin" janji wanita yang satu lagi.

"Eh, tapi, aku…"

"Sshtt… Sudah tenang. Kau tak perlu takut." Celetuknya wanita itu lagi.

Oh Kami-sama, mereka salah paham!

0o0

"Ano, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengan Sakura?" Tanya Ino. Kini mereka sedang mengelilingi butik, sambil menunggu Sakura memilih baju.

"memangnya penting, kalau kau harus tau?" Sasuke benar-benar akan mengutuk mulutnya sendiri. Mengapa bisa-bisanya kata-kata dingin itu bisa keluar. Padahal dia harus membuat Ino dekat dengannya. Bagaimana kalau Ino akan sakit hati. Mungkin ia akan dicap sebagai laki-laki paling dingin yang pernah Ino temui.

"Hahaha… tentu saja aku harus tahu, bagaimana pun juga ia sahabatku. Akau tahu, dia bukan orang yang mudah berteman atau lebih tepatnya tak mau berteman" ujar Ino lembut. Ino tahu sifat Sakura. Karena, sejak kecil, ia sudah bersahabat dengan Sakura. Karenanya,dia tahu semua sifat Sakura.

"Apalagi jika orang itu kamu. Kamu juga tipe orang yang dingin dan datar. Jadi kau jarang mempunyai teman, tapi aku mengerti sifatmu kok" Sasuke gelagapan. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia mengira Ino akan membencinya, nyatanya tidak. Ia terlihat serba salah.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian bisa berteman?" ulang Ino.

"Di taman sekolah" jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Kapan?"

"Kemarin"

"Heh? Kemarin?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak" sanggah Ino. 'Aneh' gumam Ino dalam hati.

"Tuan muda" panggil seseorang sopan. Ino dan Sasuke segera menoleh. Mereka langsung saja terkejut. Tampak kedua wanita yang sangat cantik dengan baju khas pelayan butik. Namun, bukan wanita itulah yang membuat mereka terkejut, melainkan perempuan yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Perempuan itu sangatlah berbeda sekali. Gaun yang ia pakai sangatlah serasi dengan dirinya, sehingga menampilkan aura feminim dan lembut. Gaun berwarna pink susu gradasi putih dengan sedikit renda itu, sangatlah senada dengan warna rambutnya. Rambutnya yang lumayan panjang, digulung dengan tusuk konde, namun masih menyisakan beberapa anak rambut. Memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Singkat kata, perempuan itu membuat Ino dan Sasuke terpukau.

"Em.. Hai" Sapa perempuan itu canggung.

"Sakura, kau… cantik sekali" puji Ino tulus. Ia benar-benar kagum dengan penampilan Sakura. Ia tahu, kalau Sakura sangatlah cantik. Hanya saja, Sakura tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Ino tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sakura.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Tentu saja dia juga terpukau. Hanya saja, ia sangatlah pandai untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Bagaimana? Ia sangat cantik bukan?" tanya wanita pertama dengan nada menggoda.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke datar. "Kalian berdua, aku ingin bicara" tunjuk Sasuke kepada kedua wanita tersebut. Kedua wanita tersebut saling pandang, pada akhirnya mengikuti Sasuke. Ino dan Sakura pun masih asik mengobrol.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar manis sekali" puji Ino, hal tersebut membuat Sakura memerah.

Cekrek!

"Ino!" teriak Sakura kesal. Bagaimana tidak, Ino sudah mengambil gambarnya dengan mengenakan gaun itu. "Cepat berikan!"

"Eits…" tangan Ino, yang menggenggam handphone langsung menghindari tangan Sakura.

"Ino!" sontak wajah Sakura berubah semakin merah, menahan amarah dan malu.

"Hahahahaha…" gelak tawa Ino pun keluar. "Takkan kuberikan. Hehehehe…" ejek Ino.

"Sakura, maafkan kedua pelayan ini. Mereka telah salah orang" ujar Sasuke.

"Un! Tak apa-apa" seketika wajah Sakura langsung tersenyum, sejenak ia melupakan persoalannya dengan Ino.

"Maafkan kami nona" ucap kedua wanita tersebut, meminta maaf. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura, kau boleh mengambil gaun itu" pernyataan Sasuke langsung membuat Sakura terkejut. Sakura tahu, gaun yang ia pakai adalah gaun yang mahal. Terbukti akan kainnya yang halus dan nyaman dipakai. Mungkin todak mungkin, harganya bisa lebih dari tabungannya.

"Eh? Tapi aku…"

"Tak apa. Itu sebagai permintaan maafku. Lagipula kau cocok mengenakannya" potong Sasuke.

"Sasuke, terima kasih" ujar Sakura tulus.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke

Sakura berharap ini bukan mimpi. Ia merasa senang sekali, tetapi ia sadar bahwa ia harus ingat tujuan awalnya. Namun, entah kenapa rasa ini sulit sekali hilang. Apakah ia bisa menghilangkan rasa ini. Tanpa sadar, Sakura merasa ragu sendiri.

0o0

Sudah sejam berlalu, Sakura tetap berada di dalam kamarnya. Tidak, bukan karena kesedihan lagi, tapi karena kebahagiaan. Walau itu terlihat perlakuan kecil, namun bagi Sakura itu sangatlah besar. Terlihat ia sedang memeluk sebuah gaun. Gaun yang belum terlepas dari pelukannya, semenjak sejam yang lalu. Ia terlihat seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari gaun berwarna pink susu itu.

Sedari tadi, Sakura hanya diam. Sorot matanya menggambarkan hatinya, bahwa ia sedang gundah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sedang dilema dalam percintaan. Kini, hatinya semakin 'diisi' oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Bingung, lebih tepatnya. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana. Ia takut, ia tak bisa melupakannya.

Seketika, Sakura ragu akan keputusannya sendiri. Keputusan untuk melupakan Uchiha Sasuke.

0o0

~ TBC ~

* * *

Euh... Gomennasai Minna *sujud* Niatnya mau Update kilat malah lama banget ("^-^)a

Nyehehehe... *digebuk massal*

*babak belur* Ampun, dakuh tau dakuh salah. awalnya sih ngebut banget ngetiknya, ujung-ujungnya nge-_stuck _*pundung* *readers : halah paling bohong* *digebuk lagi*

*makin bonyok* jiah, beneran dah gak bohong. apalagi banyak godaan buat main game. *nyengir* *digebuk lagi*

Udahlah, daripada dakuh makin bonyok, mending dakuh kabur ajah. Ayo beb *meluk lengan Sasuke* *ditonjok Sakura*

Makasih buat yang RnR di chap kemarin. RnR again please?

Maaf kalau fanfic ini kurang memuaskan, saya masih newbie '-')9

Sampai jumpa lagi :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title : What Is Love ? Chapter 3

Author : Anatasya Tata

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuIno

Disclaimer : Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto w)/

Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, DLL _

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! (^o^)b

0o0

Happy Reading

0o0

* * *

"Sakura, tolong ya!" pinta Kiba.

Sakura menghela nafas kesal. "Hahh… Baiklah-baiklah. Sudah sana, katanya kau ingin pergi"

"Ahahaha… Oke, aku pergi dulu, Sakura" pamitnya. Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas lagi. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia dimintai tolong dalam sehari. Tentu saja ada sebabnya ia dimintai tolong oleh banyak orang hari ini. Itu karena, sekolah Sakura sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun sekolah ke-100, sehingga banyak barang yang harus dibeli. Entah untuk dekorasi, konsumsi, atau yang lainnya. Karena itulah, rata-rata dia dimintai tolong untuk membeli bahan-bahan tersebut. Kebetulan, tema untuk ulang tahun sekolah sekarang adalah prince and princess. Sudah dipastikan, para pria akan memakai _tuxedo _dan para wanitanya memakai gaun. Lalu, tak lupa dengan dekorasi yang berkesan elegan dan mewah. Tak hanya itu, para siswa maupun guru diwajibkan untuk memakai topeng yang hanya menutupi setengah wajah. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana acara pesta tersebut.

Sebenarnya, Sakura kurang senang akan pesta tersebut. Jujur saja, Sakura merasa risih bila disuruh untuk memakai gaun sebagai dresscodenya. Ia tak terbiasa memakai gaun, berbeda dengan sahabatnya, Ino. Ino adalah seorang model, jadi, dia pasti terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang bernama 'gaun dan _high heels_' yang jelas-jelas kurang disukai oleh Sakura. Ditambah lagi harus pakai topeng-topengan segala, makin membuat Sakura muak. Sebab, itu membuat Sakura sulit mengenali seseorang dan hanya bisa mengenali dengan insting.

Sakura tak habis pikir, siapa yang mengusulkan tema konyol dan peraturan ini. "Huh! Benar-benar menyebalkan" gerutunya pelan. Ingin rasanya, ia untuk tidak mengikuti pesta tersebut. Sialnya, itu tidak bisa, sebab semua murid diwajibkan untuk mengikuti pesta tersebut, jika melanggar, maka akan dikenai sanksi. Tentu saja Sakura tak mungkin untuk melanggar ketentuan –yang konyol- itu. Ia termasuk dalam murid teladan, sehingga bila ia tetap nekat mengikuti hawa nafsunya yang sesaat, bisa dipastikan harga dirinya sebagai murid teladan akan hancur lebur. Yah… seperti peribahasa "Setitik tuba rusak susu sebelangga".

Berbeda dengan Sakura, hampir semua warga sekolahnya menanti hari itu dengan antusias. Mungkin salah satunya adalah sebagai ajang menjadi yang tercantik dan tertampan di sekolah. Sebenarnya, selain untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah, acara itu juga sekaligus sebagai ajang pemilihan _Prince_ dan _Princess_ tahun ini. Sekedar info, pemilihan Prince dan Princess diadakan setiap 1 tahun sekali, bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun sekolah. Maka tak heran, beberapa murid perempuan maupun laki-laki mempersiapkan macam-macam untuk tampil menarik, entah perawatan diri, baju, dan lain-lain.

Sakura tak pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikiran teman-temannya itu. 'Apa gunanya menjadi Prince dan Princess? Hanya agar diincar oleh semua murid di sekolah ini? Atau agar bisa deket dengan gebetan? Benar-benar alasan yang konyol' pikir Sakura sambil menampilkan mimik jijik.

Seandainya ia diperbolehkan untuk tidak mengikuti pesta tersebut, ia pasti akan senang sekali dan langsung bermalas-malasan di kamarnya tercinta. Lalu, menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca novel atau komik sambil ditemani sepotong kue marsmallow-nya ( yang baru diberikan oleh Ino). Ah… bagi Sakura, itu serasa di Surga dunia. Tapi sayang, itu jelas sekali tidak akan terjadi.

Namun, alasan tadi hanya alasan untuk menutupi alasan utamanya. Sakura jadi teringat, semenjak kejadian hari itu di Butik Glamor Store, hubungan antara Sakura dan Sasuke semakin dekat, begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Ino. Tentu saja Sakura ikut andil dalam kedekatan mereka. Sejujurnya, Sakura merasa iri dengan Ino, Sakura sadar, ia tak boleh begini. Buru-buru Sakura menghilangkan rasa iri tersebut. Ia tak ingin persahabatannya dengan Ino pupus begitu saja hanya karena masalah percintaan. Sakura yakin, kalau Ino pasti akan terjerat akan pesona Uchiha bungsu itu. Kalau Ino sudah mulai menyukai Sasuke, maka ia tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Selain melepaskan cinta pertamanya itu, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat melihat kedua insan tersebut, Ino dan Sasuke. Di ujung koridor, mereka tampak asyik berbincang. Dengan sesekali Ino tertawa dan senyuman Sasuke yang tipis namun tulus. Mereka sangat cocok dan bahagia sekali. Sakura merengut dadanya. Rasa sakit mulai menyusupi dadanya. Ia pun berbalik arah, meninggalkan kedua insan itu. Takut rasa sakit itu semakin dalam dan menyakitkan.

0o0

"Selamat datang," sapaan sopan terlontar dari mulut penjaga kasir supermarket, tapi Sakura acuhkan. Wajahnya yang penuh keringat, menandakan bahwa ia habis berlari.

Tentu ada sebabnya ia berlari, apalagi kalau bukan ketiduran di dalam bis. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya, bila sedang naik bis ia akan tertidur (jika posisinya nyaman untuk tidur) entah untuk jarak jauh atau pun dekat. Sebenarnya, itu adalah kebiasaan yang sangat buruk. Bisa saja ia dirampok, diculik atau hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Maka dari itu, ia berusaha untuk mengubah kebiasaannya yang sangat memalukan itu walau sulit. Dan, tentu saja Ino tahu akan kebiasaannya itu.

Kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba, dibaringi gebrakan pintu, membuat barang satu atau dua orang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung. Tatapan yang orang-orang berikan ia abaikan. Dirinya terlalu lelah untuk memperhatikan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Dengan nafas masih terengah-engah, ia paksakan untuk menuju ke rak peralatan. Disana, ia mengambil lem kertas dan beberapa barang yang ingin ia beli untuk dekorasi (juga termasuk beberapa camilan).

Sebenarnya, Sakura bukanlah salah satu dari panitia pesta tersebut, tetapi ia mau-mau saja disuruh untuk membantu (aslinya, ia dipaksa untuk membantu dan akhirnya ia luluh juga).

Ia berkeliling dari satu rak, ke rak lainnya, berbekal secarik kertas dan tas belanja yang sudah disiapkan oleh supermarket tersebut. Mencari barang-barang yang sudah disuruh oleh teman-temannya. Sakura tampak asik sendiri, sehingga tak sadar ada seseorang yang sedang mengamatinya.

~Sakura POV~

"Sakura," panggilan dari seseorang, sontak membuatku menoleh. Suara itu terdengar tak asing di telinga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Si Uchiha bungsu. Uchiha Sasuke lebih tepatnya.

Ia melirik ke arah belanjaanku sekilas, lalu berbalik menatapku. Tatapannya yang sangat tajam itu, membuatku panas dingin. Kenapa? Ada apa ini? Kenapa rasa 'ini' datang lagi? Oh Kami-sama!

Grep!

Blush!

Satu tindakan cepat, barang belanjaanku sekarang berpindah tangan. Satu tindakan yang menurutnya kecil, tapi tindakan yang sangat berarti bagiku. Sadar tidak sadar, tangannya bersentuhan dengan tanganku saat ia mengambil belanjaanku. _Oh! _Tampaknya pipiku _berblushing _ria. Ini sangat bahaya, aku harus menghilangkan rasa ini. Aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi kepadanya.

"Kenapa belanjaanmu banyak sekali? Kau akan mengadakan pesta?"

"Uh? Ah, bukan. Ini untuk pesta yang akan diadakan oleh sekolah" Jawabku pelan. Kutundukkan kepalaku. Takut ia melihat "benda itu" di pipiku.

"Semuanya?" tanyanya ragu.

Aneh, kenapa ia peduli tentang ini? Apa mungkin dia peduli padaku atau, oh tidak!, aku mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang tak mungkin terjadi. Mana mungkin ia peduli karena menyukaiku. Aku ini benar-benar tipe yang terlalu berharap. Pokoknya, aku tak boleh begini terus, bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa _move on_ dari Sasuke!

Kepalaku perlahan terangkat, namun aku tak menatap wajahnya. "Umm… Iya"

"Hmm… Bukankah tugas untuk membeli bahan-bahan dekorasi adalah Kiba? Kenapa malah kau yang membelinya? Mana Kiba?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat, kalau Sasuke-kun adalah wakil OSIS. Ah, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Pantas dia menanyakan hal itu padaku. Ia pasti tau kalau aku bukan salah satu panitia pesta tersebut. Bodohnya aku sempat memikirkan hal itu. Aku memang bodoh.

"Mmm… Aku tidak tau" ujarku pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" rasanya, aku merasa sedang terpojok. "Kau pasti disuruhnya, untuk membeli barang-barang ini kan?" tambahnya tepat pada sasaran.

"Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Kiba. Shion dan Chouji juga memintaku" jawabku jujur. Takut-takut aku melihatnya. Mukanya tampak tercengang,namun terselubung akan wajah dinginnya (jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu mimik wajahnya. Itu karena, aku sering memperhatikannya diam-diam).

"Kau ini bodoh, ya?" Ugh, hatiku mencelus mendengarnya. Lagi, kata-katanya tepat sasaran sekaligus tajam. Benar-benar! Cara bicaranya sangat sadis. Lalu, kenapa dia marah?

"Sialan, mereka bertiga" umpatnya pelan, namun terdapat nada kesal di dalamnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan marahi mereka. Toh, aku juga tak keberatan" kuberanikan untuk melihat wajahnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang lagi, entah antara rasa 'ini' atau rasa takut karena sorot matanya yang tajam. Sorot mata yang menginginkan penjelasan. Lagi-lagi aku merasa terpojok. Langsung saja aku alihkan pandanganku.

"Sakura," panggilnya. "Kenapa kau selalu membantu orang?"

"Ng? memangnya kenapa? Bukankah saling membantu orang itu bagus?" Aneh. Kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu? Apa yang salah bila saling tolong-menolong? Dengan mimik bingung kulihat matanya lagi.

"Hn, bukan begitu. Kau kan terkenal karena ringan tangan," dia memberikan jeda, lalu melanjutkan. "Apa kau tak merasa, kalau membantu orang secara berlebihan juga tak bagus?"

"Hah?"

Aku tak mengerti maksudnya. "Kalau kau terlalu sering memberi bantuan pada orang itu, maka mereka tak terbiasa bekerja mandiri. Akibatnya, mereka akan terus-terusan memanfaatkanmu. Apa kau tak menyadarinya" Ah, jadi itu maksudnya. Aku tak pernah memikirkan hal itu, karena aku merasa bahagia dengan membuat orang itu senang hanya dengan membantunya saja. Dan lagi, aku kan tak kuasa tuk menolak permintaan mereka. Maka, kugelengkan kepalaku.

Ia menghela nafas lagi. "Dasar bodoh" dua kata tersebut meluncur dengan mudahnya, membuatku mengembungkan pipiku kesal. Sudah dua kali ia menyebutku bodoh dan aku kesal. Walaupun aku menyukainya, tapi tetap saja aku tak menyukai perkataannya barusan. Siapa sih, yang suka dikatai bodoh? Aku sadar aku memang bodoh, tak seperti dirinya yang jenius dan cerdas. Tapi, jangan umbar-umbar juga dong!

Kyut

"Aww…!" pipiku tiba-tiba dicubit oleh Sasuke. Tidak terlalu kencang, tapi tetap saja terasa sakit. "Auke epakan (Sasuke lepaskan)" mintaku tak jelas. Ia pun melepaskannya, reflek aku mengusap-usap pipiku. "Sakit tau" gerutuku.

Apa itu tadi? Aku melihat ia tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang jarang ia tampilkan. Nyatakah itu? Atau hanya khayalanku saja?

Blush

Argh! Pipiku sepertinya memerah lagi! Untung saja pipiku masih sedikit merah karena dicubit olehnya. Jadi, benda 'itu' agak tersamarkan dengan bekas cubitan.

"Hn. Sakit ya?" aku tak menjawabnya, aku masih asik mengusap-usap pipiku, sekaligus berusaha menutupi benda 'itu'. Kenapa ia masih tanya hal itu sih? Sudah jelaskan, itu sedikit sakit. Ditambah lagi, ia tak meminta maaf. Bikin kesal saja.

"Sakura" panggilnya,"Apa kau tidak keberatan membantuku dekat dengan Ino?" Ugh! Kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu?

"Aku tidak keberatan kok" semburku tiba-tiba. jelaslah, mana mungkin aku berkata 'keberatan'. Memang sih awalnya aku ingin sekali menolaknya. Namun, rasanya sifatku yang suka menolong ini, tak bisa kutahan. Mengingat ia sangat menyukainya dan tampak dengan jelas dari gelagatnya, maka tak mungkin aku menolaknya. Walau itu akan menusuk pedang ke diri sendiri. Tapi tak apa, asal dia bahagia. Mana mungkin aku memaksanya untuk mencintaiku kan? Itu benar-benar egois. Biar saja semua berjalan semestinya.

Raut wajahnya seakan-akan berkata 'aku tak mempercayaimu'. "Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi. Ia sadar, akan nada bicaraku yang terdengar ganjil. Buru-buru aku mengalihkannya.

"kau kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu. Lebih baik kau temani aku makan di taman. Sekalian, aku teraktir es krim" ajakku seraya mengalihkan topik pembicaaraan ini. Dengan refleks, kutarik tangannya. Entah kenapa aku bisa melakukannya. Kurasa ia menyadari hal itu, akhirnya ia berkata.

"Kalau kau mau, kau tak usah membantuku lagi" mendengar perkataannya, tentu saja membuatku terkejut. Kubalikkan badanku seraya melepaskan tangannya dengan perlahan. Onyxnya yang tajam menatapku sungguh-sungguh. Rasanya _shock, _ketika ia tiba-tiba memintaku untuk berhenti membantunya.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa kau merasa tak enak hati karena meminta pertolonganku?" ia hanya diam, dan aku menyadari bahwa yang kukatakan benar. "Hhh… aku tak pernah keberatan menolongmu kok. Malahan aku senang sudah membantumu." Aku sadar, yang barusan kuucapkan tak sepenuhnya benar. Masih ada rasa 'ini' di dalam hatiku. Memang tak akan mudah untuk menghilangkannya. Dan, cepat atau lambat aku harus melenyapkan. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa aku ragu untuk melakukannya. Tidak! Itu tak boleh terjadi. Aku sudah bertekad untuk berhenti menyukainya.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Kalau kau masih merasa bersalah, kau harus ikut denganku, untuk pergi ke taman. Aku ingin membeli es krim langgananku. Pokoknya kau tak boleh menolak. Tenang ajah, nanti aku traktir kok" janjiku. Entah sadar atau tidak, aku melihat ia tersenyum lagi. Berbeda dengan senyum tadi, senyum ini agak sedikit mengejek. Apanya yang lucu?

"Kau ada-ada saja. Seharusnya aku yang mentraktirmu, bukan kau" senyumannya semakin lebar. Tanpa sadar, diriku ditarik oleh Sasuke. Sambil menggegam tanganku, ia membelakangiku. Punggungnya yang kokoh serta genggaman tangannya yang melindungi tangan kecilku, takkan kulupakan semua ini. Rasa panas menjalari kedua pipiku sekaligus rasa sakit di ulu hatiku. Lagi, dia membuat perasaan ini semakin menjadi-jadi, sekaligus menamparku bahwa aku harus melupakan perasaan ini.

Aku tak tau harus bagaimana untuk menghentikan rasa 'ini'. Rasanya, rasa 'ini' takkan mudah kuhilangkan. Akankah kubiarkan saja? Aku tak tau. Sekarang, semua terasa membingungkan.

~ End Sakura POV ~

0o0

Gemerisik daun pepohonan, menjadi melodi alam yang menenangkan. Warna keemasan jingga menghiasi langit di taman. Sesekali angin berhembus dengan pelan, menjadikan suasana di taman menjadi sejuk. Suara anak-anak bermain menambah kesan riang.

"Sasuke! Ayo cepat!" seru riang terlontar dari mulut gadis merah muda itu. Dengan langkah setengah berlari, ia mendekati sebuah stand es krim dan menjauhi pemuda di belakangnya. Pemuda itu tidak mengikuti perkataannya, ia tetap berjalan santai mendekati stand tersebut. Setelah sampai di stand es krim tersebut, ia langsung disembur ejekan oleh gadis itu.

"Kau ini lambat sekali, Sasuke" ejek Sakura, kemudian mengambil beberapa uang di dompetnya.

"Hn, kau saja yang terlalu bersemangat" balas Sasuke, namun dihiraukan Sakura.

"Paman, es krim Strawberry. Jangan lupa _chocochips_-nya ya" pesan Sakura, kepada penjual es krim itu."Kau ingin pesan apa Sasuke?"

"Tidak usah, aku tak suka manis" sahut Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau tak suka manis?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan Sasuke.

"Itu saja?" tanya penjual itu. Sakura mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, es krim yang Sakura pesan sudah jadi. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih ke penjua dan memberinya beberapa uangl. Lalu, Sakura berjalan menjauhi stand es krim tersebut, dan mengarah ke bangku taman, yang tak jauh dari situ. Ia pun duduk, sambil menjilati es krimnya. Sasuke juga duduk di sampingnya. Suasana hening mulai menyergap di antara mereka. Suara gemerisik daun dan suara anak-anak yang membuat suasana hening tersebut berkurang. Akan tetapi, mereka tampak menikmati kehening sesaat ini.

Srek, Srek!

Pandangan Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Matanya ditutupi oleh sepasang tangan, yang sudah Sakura ketahui siapa pemiliknya.

"Konohamaru, hentikan" Sasuke yang di samping Sakura, langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia melihat, dibelakang Sakura ada seorang bocah laki-laki yang menutup kedua mata Sakura dengan tangannya. Kemudian, bocah itu melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menutupi matanya.

"Huu… kok bisa tau sih" dengus Konohamaru dengan memasang muka bete. Sakura tertawa melihatnya.

"Tentu saja aku tau, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, Konohamaru" tawa Sakura semakin meledak, saat Konohamaru menampilkan mimik betenya, yang terlihat lucu di mata Sakura. Tak sengaja mata Konohamaru bergulir dan menatap Sasuke tak suka. Sasuke pun membalas dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kak Sakura," panggilnya pelan "Siapa orang ini?" tunjuk Konohamaru ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa terpanggil, acuh tak acuh. "Apa dia pacar Kakak?" Sakura yang hampir menelan es krimnya, tiba-tiba ingin menyemburnya. Namun, itu tak terjadi karena ia masih bisa menahan diri, untuk tidak mengeluarkan es krim yang sudah berada di dalam mulutnya. Cepat-cepat ia menelan es krim itu, lalu mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Konohamaru dan Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura menjadi heran.

"Bukan, Sasuke bukan pacarku. Ia hanya temanku" ujar Sakura sambil tertawa garing.

"Oh… begitu," tiba-tiba Konohamaru menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan garang dan sinis. "Heh! Jadi namamu Sasuke, ya! Dengar ya pantat ayam, jangan coba-coba tuk mempacari Kak Sakura! Karena Kak Sakura itu punyaku! Awas kau kalau berani akan kuberi pelajaran!" gertak Konohamaru, yang sama sekali tak membuat Sasuke takut. Malahan, Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan malah mendecih, tanda meremehkan. Merasa diremehkan, membuat Konohamaru marah dan kesal. Sakura yang dari tadi diam saja, mendengar pidato pendek Konohamaru. Ia langsung mendapat firasat, akan terjadi perang ke-III sepihak. Maka, ia pun melerai keduanya (lebih tepatnya Konohamaru)

"Hentikan Konohamaru, kau kekanakkan sekali. Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu, dengan Sasuke. Kau seharusnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kak' bukan 'Hei' " Sakura pun memasang mimik kesal dan itu tampak berhasil membuat Konohamaru bersalah namun masih kesal.

"Hehehe… maaf, habis aku kesal dengan orang ini. Dekat-dekat dengan Kak Sakura" tunjuk Konohamaru tak suka.

"Kau ini _overprotektif _sekali" cibir Sakura. "Ayo, kita beli es krim" ajak Sakura yang langsung disambut sorakan gembira Konohamaru.

Sasuke menggulirkan matanya ke arah mereka berdua. Ia tetap bergeming. Tiada niat untuk menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia terlalu pusing dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia merasa kurang senang akan kedekatan mereka. Terlebih, saat bocah itu _overprotektif_ kepada Sakura. Kenapa bocah itu terlalu _overprotektif_ ke Sakura?. Sedangkan Sakura tampak tak keberatan dengan sifat bocah itu. Apa mereka sudah lama kenal Sehingga mereka menjadi sedekat ini?.

Entah perasaan apa, tapi Sasuke tak menyukai kedekatan mereka berdua.

0o0

"Dagh!" Seru Konohamaru menjauh dari Sakura dan Sasuke. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka, Sakura pun membalasnya juga dengan melambaikan tangan. "Awas ya kau, kalau coba-coba mempacari Kak Sakura" Ingat Konohamaru dengan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Konohamaru!" teriak Sakura kesal

"Hahahahaha…" Konohamaru langsung berlari sejauh mungkin, menghindari kemungkinan akan dikejar. Sakura menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Sasuke, tolong maafkan dia, ya" mohon Sakura."Dia itu…"

"Hn. Tak apa." Potong Sasuke cepat. "Aku mengerti itu"

"Benarkah? Hh… Syukurlah, ku kira kau akan marah. Terima kasih ya, Sasuke" ucap sakura senang.

"Hn" mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama-sama menuju ke halte bus. Dalam diam, Sasuke bergelut dengan pikirannya. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa ganjil dengan perasaannya. Ia penasaran, bagaimana Sakura dan Konohamaru bisa sangat dekat. Tadinya ia pikir mereka bertetangga. Nyatanya, rumah Konohamaru tidak searah ke rumah Sakura. Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai di halte bus dan menunggu bus datang.

Sasuke ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini. Mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi dia penasaran untuk mengetahuinya.

"Sakura" panggilnya ragu. Sakura menoleh kearahnya. "Bagaimana kau dekat dengan Konohamaru?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain, namun tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Aslinya ia malu berat.'Cih, akhirya aku menanyakannya juga' dengusnya dalam hati. Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia menanyakan hal yang mungkin terdengar aneh ini. Sakura pasti menganggapnya orang yang suka ingin tau kehidupan orang lain, atau biasa dibilang 'kepo'. Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa penasaran dengan orang lain. Biasanya ia tak peduli sekitarnya. Ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, mata Sakura tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke tak menyadarinya, terdapat semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Sakura langsung menyadari, bahwa Sasuke malu menanyakan hal itu. Sambil menahan diri untuk tak tertawa dan nafsunya untuk terus melihat wajahnya, ia pun mengalihkan wajahnya lalu berkata.

"Hm… gimana ya? Agak panjang sih ceritanya. Tapi, aku akan ceritakan deh" dengan sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke, Sakura memulai ceritanya.

~_Flashback ON_~

Sakura melahap es krim yang baru dibelinya. Sambil melahap es krimnya, ia berjalan mengelilingi taman. Sesekali ia menyapa orang-orang ysng ia kenal. Tanpa disengaja, ia melihat bocah laki-laki duduk sendiri sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sakura pun memperhatikannya dari jauh. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sakura langsung melangkah menjauhi bocah tersebut.

Kakinya melangkah ke stand es krim itu, lalu membeli es krim lagi. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat bocah tersebut berada.

"Nih" Sakura menyodorkan es krim yang barusan ia beli ke arah bocah itu. Perlahan, bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah es krim lalu menatap ke Sakura. Raut wajahnya sehabis menangis itu terlihat bingung. tatapan matanya meminta penjelasan."Ada yang bilang, kalau es krim bisa membuatmu lebih tenang. Kulihat kau sedang ada masalah. Sebaiknya kau makan es krim ini, mungkin bisa membantu"

Tangan bocah itu meraih es krim dengan cepat, lalu dia melahapnya dengan kasar. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Ia pun duduk di samping bocah itu, dan ikut memakan es krimnya. Setelah menghabiskan es krim, bocah itu menunduk dan bergumam pelan.

"Terima kasih"

Walau pelan, Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya. "Ng! sama-sama"

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku Sakura, kau?" Bocah itu menghindar dari tatapan Sakura. Takut Sakura melihat wajahnya.

"Konohamaru" jawabnya ketus.

Drrrtt…

Tangan Sakura merogoh saku bajunya. Ia mendapati handphone yang bergetar, tanda ada pesan yang masuk. Ternyata yang mengirim pesan itu adalah ibunya. Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Setelah membacanya, ia menaruh kembali ke dalam sakunya, lalu berdiri. Konohamru yang menyadari pergerakan Sakura, sekilas melirik.

Puk!

Tangan Sakura memegang puncuk kepala Konohamaru. Tentu saja Konohamaru mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Tanpa disadari ia meperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Ingat jangan menangis terus. Anak laki-laki tak boleh cengeng" setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sakura mengacak-acak rambut Konohamaru pelan lalu melenggang pergi.

~_Flashback OFF_~

"Setelah itu, aku sering menemuinya di taman itu. Ternyata, rumahnya tak jauh dari situ. Makanya aku sering bertemu dengannya. Secara aku sering datang ke taman itu untuk membeli es krim" jelas Sakura yang berlanjut di dalam bis.

"Kau fanatik es krim ya" komentar Sasuke

"Tidak juga kok, tapi es krim yang dijual di sana lumayan enak dan murah. Jadi lumayan sering juga aku membeli es krim disana" Sakura terkekeh pelan."Oh'ya Sasuke, kau akan berhenti di perhentian ke berapa?" alih sakura tanpa disengaja.

"ketiga" jawabnya.

"Oooh… kalau aku kedelapan. Yah, jauh juga ya dari perhentianku"

Kemudian, percakapan mereka berhenti. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya jarang memulai percakapan, memang tidak punya niat unuk melanjutkan pembicaraan, kecuali kalau itu penting. Sakura yang mulai mengantuk pun menahan diri untuk tak tidur. Suasana di bis membuatnya tak tahan untuk tak tidur. Angin sepoi-sepoi dan perjalanan yang lancar membuat Sakura ingintidur. Ditambah lagi, matahari yang tertutup awan, lengkap sudah. Namun, ia tak ingin kebiasaan buruknya terjadi lagi.

'jangan tidur, jangan tidur, jangan tidur' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

0o0

"Hhhh…" lenguhan pelan Sakura, membuat Sasuke menoleh. Sasuke heran ketika ia melihat sakura tidur dengan pulasnya. Masalahnya, kepala Sakura tidak bersandar di bahunya, melainkan dibahu kakek tua yang ada di samping Sakura. Karenanya, kakek itu merasa risih dan berat di bahunya. Namun, ia tak tega membangunkan Sakura.

Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke langsung memegang bahu Sakura dan membuat Sakura tertidur bersandar ke belakang. Setelah berhasil, ia melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sakura. Namun, itu bertahan sebentar saja. lagi, Sakura perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kakek itu.

"Hhh…" Sasuke menghela nafas dan menyandarkan Sakura ke belakang lagi.

Duk!

Ban bis yang melewati polisi tidur, membuat kepala Sakura goyah dan perlahan bersandar ke bahu Sasuke. Sasuke pun kaget, dan ingin menyandarkan Sakura ke belakang lagi, mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan turun. Tanpa disengaja, Sasuke melihat wajahnya Sakura. Wajah yang terlihat begitu damai. Saat tangannya ingin memegang bahu Sakura, tiba-tiba ia menarik kembali. Sasuke menghela nafas lagi.

'Mungkin, aku akan terlambat sampai rumah' ujarnya dalam hati.

0o0

~Sakura POV~

Apa aku tidur? Hmm… sepertinya begitu. Tunggu!

Mataku seketika membuka, lalu secara reflek aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Penumpang bis sudah tidak sebanyak tadi, kini lebih sedikit. Sejenak pikiranku menjadi _blank_. A, APAA?! Aku ketiduran lagi! Astaga! Ketika aku menoleh ke kiri, Sasuke memandang ke arahku.

"Sudah bangun?" tanyanya. Aku pun gelagapan.

"Maaf, ini memang kebiasaanku. Sulit sekali untuk menghilangkannya. Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun" Ugh… Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Ini sudah stasiun keberapa? Apa aku tadi bersandar di bahunya? Aku merasa kalau saat tertidur tadi aku sedang bersandar. Apa benar itu bahunya?

Blush!

Aku memegang kedua pipiku. Ugh… apa yang kupikirkan lagi sih. Bisa-bisanya aku sempat berpikiran seperti itu. Sakura _Baka!._

"Ano, Sasuke. Ini perhentian ke berapa?"

"Ketujuh"

Ketujuh ya, berarti sebentar lagi aku sampai. Aneh, sepertinya ada yang janggal, ya? Aku menengok ke arahnya. Tatapannya tetap datar, memandang ke depan. Hmm… entahlah, nanti juga ingat sendiri.

Bus perlahan bergerak lambat, dan pada akhirnya berhenti. Saat aku berdiri, tangannya memegang pergelanganku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ujarnya.

"Heh?" A, apa? Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa ia mengantarku pulang? Bu, bukannya ia harus pulang? Tanpa sadar, ia menarik tanganku, lalu berjalan keluar bis.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanyanya, setelah kami berada di depan halte.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau ingin mengantarku pulang?"

"Hn, apa boleh buat. Perhentianku sudah lewat tadi." Perhentian?

Mataku seketika langsung melotot. Wajahku langsung berubah kaget. Mulutku sudah bersiap ingin meneriakkan kata 'maaf', namun ia memotongnya.

"Sudahlah. Tak apa." Potong Sasuke

"Tapi,kau tak perlu sampai mengantarkanku pulang. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok" sergahku.

"Aku mengantarmu, hanya ingin tahu alamat rumahmu. Itu saja" lalu, Sasuke berbalik membelakangiku.

"Tapi…"

"Berisik! Cepat jalan atau kutinggal kau" ujarnya ketus. Huft! Sasuke bicara apa sih. Dia kan tidak tau daerah ini. Aku yakin, ia pasti akan tersesat dalam hitungan menit. Ditambah lagi, ia pemaksa sekali. Aku jadi kesal padanya.

"Hei! Kau benar-benar ingin kutinggal ya!" teriaknya, yang menyadarkan lamunannku.

"Tunggu Sasuke!" seruku, saat menyadari ia sudah berjalan menjauh membelakangiku. Aku pun mengejarnya lalu menyajarkan langkah kakinya.

0o0

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti. Aku dan Sasuke saling diam, tak ada yang memulai bahan pembicaraan. Sekilas, aku melirik ke arahnya. Pandangan datar dan tajam tetap itu mengarah ke depan. Aku alihkan pandanganku ke depan. Suasana canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan, membuatku bosan.

Mataku menatap ke arah rumahku yang sederhana itu. Lalu aku berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sasuke" senyuman mengembang di wajahku.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat.

"Kau masih ingat rute ke halte kan?" tanyaku. Takut ia tak mengingatnya.

"Hn, tentu saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Kini, gantian ia yang tersenyum. Senyuman mengejek lebih tepatnya. Seakan-akan berkata 'Aku punya IQ yang tinggi, jadi tidak mungkin lupa'.

"Huh, baiklah-baiklah, aku masuk ya." Kubalikkan badanku, dan memasuki rumahku.

~Sakura POV End~

0o0

Setelah yakin Sakura memasuki rumahnya dengan selamat, Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, seraya memikirkan kejadian saat di bis tadi. Tangannya memegang bahu kirinya. Sambil memegang bahunya, ia mengingat kejadian di bis tadi. Dengkuran halus itu, serta hembusan nafas Sakura yang menggelitik lehernya. Rona merah menjalari pipi Sasuke. Ia pun langsung menutupinya dengan lengannya.

"Ck! Sial"

~TBC~

* * *

JIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…! *dibegal* *guling-guling*

Ampuni dakuh nak. Dakuh tau ini bukan update kilat, tapi update lelet *nangis bombay* Maap gak nepatin janji, dakuh banyak pekerjaan di dunia nyata, jadi bingung bagi waktunya. Jadi mohon pengertiannya ya. (*w*)/

Buat chapter depan kemungkinan bakal update lama, karena akan panjang sekali ceritanya dan menjadi chaper yang terakhir. Dakuh males kasih bocoran chapter depan, jadi jangan tanya ya *siapa juga yang nanya :v *

Thanks buat yang udah membaca dan review fanfic amberegul ini =w=)9 Author males nulis siapa yang review fanfic gaje ini :v *Author macem apa ini?*

Cape ah ngomongnya, ya udah dakuh pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan. *terjun ke laut*


End file.
